Werecats
“''Werecat's are like Werewolves, but they are cats!” A '''werecat' is a lycanthropic creature of folklore, horror, and occultism, described as being a shapeshifter. Powers & Abilities While not Lycans, werecats belong to the Lycanthropic category. * Shapeshifting – A werecat has the ability to shift form from human to a big cat and has the same abilities and traits as big cats. * Superhuman Strength – Werecats possess superhuman strength sufficient to lift about 100 tons, enough force to deform a 1-inch thick steel bar with ease. Their physical strength also extends, to a lesser degree, to their powerful leg muscles allowing them to perform a standing jump of 12 feet in height. * Superhuman Speed – Werecats can run and move at speeds superior to that of even the finest human athlete. Their powerful leg muscles and superhumanly strong bone composition enable them to reach speeds up to 100 miles per hour over short distances. * Superhuman Durability – Werecat's bodily tissues are much harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Their bodies are able to withstand great impact forces and blunt trauma that would severely injure or kill a normal human. * Superhuman Agility – Werecat's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Werecats can perform complex gymnastics routines with little effort. * Superhuman Dexterity – Werecats can perform many tasks with their feet as easily as a human could do with their hands. Their manual and pedal dexterity are so great that they can write using both hands at once or tie knots in rope with their toes. Although they can still perform many of these same tasks in their current feline form, his dexterity isn't quite what it once was. * Superhuman Reflexes – Their reflexes are similarly enhanced and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Healing Factor – If werecats are injured, they are capable of regenerating damaged tissue faster than an ordinary human. They can heal injuries as severe as broken bones within a matter of days. They are able to regenerate missing limbs, organs,tissue. * Superhuman Senses – Werecat's senses are about ten times as keen as an average human's, and about five times that of an average cat's. Their eyesight extends into the infrared portion of the electromagnetic spectrum. They have superhuman visual acuity. Their vertically-slit pupils allow a greater range of vision above and below her, which allows them to more easily detect the movements of an opponent. Werecat's hearing is sufficiently acute as to detect a sound pressure level change from 4 decibels to 6 dB at a range of 40 feet. With their highly developed sense of smell, they can selectively sort through various odors so as to follow a quarry's trail. They can detect subtle alterations in the composition of perspiration that reflect mood or emotions, and is highly sensitive to pheromones. * Claws and Fangs – Werecats possess retractable, razor sharp claws at the tip of each finger and toes. Their natural edge, coupled with their strength, are sufficient to rend most conventional materials including flesh, wood, stone, and even some types of metals. Weakness * Gold * Electricity * Silver * Wolfsbane